Past Mistakes
by Lycobra
Summary: Ayumi and Naomi have successfully appeased every spirit in Heavenly Host, and time has reversed itself so that it's like Heavenly Host didn't exist. But, even with their memories of the place gone, some reminiscence of the school haunts Naomi and Ayumi. How will these reappearing memories affect Seiko and Naomi's relationship?
1. Beginning

_"Seiko?! Seiko! Nooooo! Please, don't leave me! Please don't leave me here, alone! Seeeiiiikkkoooooooo!" *sob* _

Naomi woke with tears running down here cheeks. She looked around frantically and began to calm herself once she realized she was in her own bedroom. Why had she dreamed something so violent, so terrible, so...cruel? She shook her head and wiped away the tears from her face. She picked up her phone and looked at Seiko's number. "Maybe I should call her..." Naomi mumbled, "No, no, she's fine. I saw her just today. Besides, it was only a dream. I just need to go back to sleep." Naomi forced herself to put down her phone and lay back down. She twisted and turned, unable to get comfortable in her bed. After over 30 minutes of restless turning, Naomi was finally able to fall asleep. This did nothing to ease her however, for in her dreams, she was forced to stare at Seiko's hanging body. And she suffered through this torment the rest of the night.

The next day Naomi woke with a feeling of anxiety, and she could not shake it from herself. She tried to convince herself it was just a dream, but she couldn't get the picture of Seiko's lifeless body out of her mind. The anxiety continued at school. When she reached the grounds, she began looking all over for Seiko. When she couldn't find her, she began hyperventilating. "No, this can't be..." Naomi said. There had to be some explanation. "Seiko? Seiko?! SEIKO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naomi began to cry out. All of this sudden,

"Yes? I'm here Naomi!" A voice cried out from behind her. Naomi spun around and instantly the worry fell away as she saw Seiko's smiling face.

"Oh...there you are." A relieved Naomi said.

"Were you worried? Did you miss me?" Seiko said with a sly grin on her face. She hugged Naomi very tightly, putting her own face against Naomi's chest.

Naomi turned bright red and tried to push Seiko off of her, "Seiko! Seiko, what are you doing? Come on, we have to get to class. Seiko, cut it out!" Reluctantly, Seiko let go of Naomi, and they both went to class together.

Throughout the day Naomi had times where she couldn't pay attention in class. Now, this was pretty typical for Naomi. She often got distracted in class. But the one usually distracting her was Satoshi. Today, it was Seiko who she couldn't keep her eyes off of. For some reason, she just had this feeling of dread whenever she looked at Seiko. "No. It doesn't mean anything. I just need to forget about that dream." Naomi told herself over and over again. Eventually she found she could focus, and for the time being, she forgot about the dream.

When school let out, Naomi and Seiko met up with each other and started heading towards Seiko's house. Seiko had to get home fairly quickly after school, as she had to take care of her younger siblings. She had to clean, help them with any work they had, and then she would make dinner. A little later in the evenings, their dad would come home and Seiko could relax. They didn't have a mom, so Seiko took it upon herself to be a sort of replacement. She didn't mind though. She actually had quite a bit fun with it sometimes.

When Naomi and Seiko reached their destination, Seiko quickly gave Naomi another hug (this time a proper hug) and she said a "goodbye" before going inside. As Naomi walked away, she could hear the laughs of children throughout the house. She smiled at this and kept going home. As she walked home she once again thought of her dream. By now she had accepted it as just a dream and a bit of paranoia. But she still couldn't help but cringe at the image of Seiko hanging.

That night as Naomi lie in bed, she attempted to push the dream entirely out of her mind. That way it couldn't make a reappearance. Once Naomi was confident she wouldn't be having that nightmare anymore, she let herself drift off into sleep. Unknowing that the real nightmare was not her dream.


	2. Anxiety

_"No, NO! Seiko, why?! Why did you leave me? Why would you hang yourself?! I thought we would be together, forever. Please, Seiko, say something to me!"_

"SEIKO!" Naomi shouted as she woke up. She was hyperventilating and sweating. "Why is this happening? Is it possibly something I'm eating before bed? Whatever it is, it needs to stop." She said, obviously very upset about these dreams. She couldn't figure out why this was happening to her. She would probably be able to think more clearly if she had more sleep. She looked at her phone and thought about calling Seiko, and then figured she was probably asleep by now. She probably shouldn't wake her up. Naomi sighed then turned over in her bed. She didn't know how she could sleep now. She didn't want to dream about that again. But as the time passed, the temptation of sleep made itself too great for Naomi to bear. Eventually, she found herself falling asleep, once again into a nightmare centered around Seiko.

Naomi woke up once again in the morning, with a feeling of anxiety. This time, she got ready even faster for school and skipped breakfast entirely. Instead of going over to the school, she ran to Seiko's house and completely ignored her fatigue. She got there just as Seiko was leaving for school. When Seiko stepped out the door and saw a breathless Naomi, she immediately got worried and began riddling Naomi with questions, "Are you okay? Why are you here? Why do you look so tired? Did you run? Do you need some water?!"

Naomi waited a minute to catch her breathe and then proceeded to speak, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you got to school safe this morning." She said as cheerfully as she could.

Seiko smiled got excited, "You wanted to make sure I was safe? You were worried? About me?! Naomi was worried about me! I feel so special!" Seiko ran over to Naomi and, once again, hugged Naomi in her special 'face to chest' way.

This time Naomi played like she was uncomfortable with Seiko doing this, but in her mind, she was glad Seiko was safe. Should she tell Seiko about the dreams? No, then Seiko would worry about Naomi getting sleep and whatnot. For now at least, she would keep it secret from Seiko.

That day, Naomi once again found herself not being able to focus. This time though, she couldn't get the dream out of her head. It played out over and over again in her mind, a horror that wouldn't end. It was so vivid it felt almost real. But that was impossible. Seiko was here, and alive, and happy, and well. So what was up with these dreams?


	3. Haunting

For the rest of the week, Naomi had these awful nightmares about Seiko. Each night she got less and less sleep due to this. She couldn't stand the thought of Seiko dying. And she couldn't get rid of the dreams. So she figured, for now at least, she would have to stay awake until she figured out why she was having these dreams. Along with changing her sleeping habits, Naomi would also get up earlier in the mornings so she could go walk Seiko to school.

Seiko didn't notice any strangeness in this, except for the dark circles under her eyes. She had tried to ask Naomi if she had been getting enough sleep, but Naomi just changed the subject to something else. Seiko was beginning to think that Naomi was trying to be closer with her. This made her very happy. Maybe she would be able to muster up the courage to tell Naomi how she felt. She hoped she could soon. It was beginning to get hard to hold it back.

On the Monday of the next week, Naomi decided she'd had enough of this. So after she got to school with Seiko, she went immediately to the class representative and asked her about it (seeing as though Ayumi was great with weird stuff like this).

Once Naomi had told Ayumi all about it, Ayumi had a grave expression on her face. Naomi was about to ask what was wrong, when suddenly Ayumi spoke, "I have been having dreams like that too. Except they weren't just about Shinohara, they were about all of us. I couldn't get much out of the dreams, but we were all in an abandoned school and trying to find our way out. There were corpses everywhere, and ghosts, and from time to time I would even see one or more of our friends dying."

Naomi's eyes grew wide upon hearing this, and she really began to worry. "Why is this happening? What do the dreams mean?!"

"I'm not quite sure, but I've done some digging, and I've found some interesting pieces of information. It turns out there used to be a school here called "Heavenly Host Elementary School". There were murders and other horrific occurrences linked to this school in one way or another. I think that was the place we were in, in our dreams. Besides that, I'm not sure why we are having these dreams. But I do know this: Instead of rejecting the dreams, why don't you let them play out. Move on past Seiko, and see what happens. Maybe you can get a clue to what's happening."

Naomi found it very hard to breathe. She was still taking this all in. How was this happening? Why was this happening? Did she really have to watch the horrific dreams play out in front of her? After a few moments, Naomi finally nodded to Ayumi. Then a bell sounded, and they both ran to class.

That night, Naomi forced herself to go to sleep. And when her dream started, she forced herself to watch everything that happened. At times she would cry, or even want to throw up, but she continued her watching the terrible scenes. Once woke up in the morning, which felt like after an eternity of sleep, she began to have a full picture of why these dreams were occurring.


	4. Transported

Naomi rushed to Seiko's house even quicker than she would most mornings. Upon discovering what caused the dreams, she felt the constant need to protect Seiko at all costs. She couldn't let anything happen to Seiko. She wouldn't forgive herself if something were to happen.

Upon arriving at Seiko's house, Naomi realized it was a few minutes earlier than Seiko typically left for school. She knocked on the door, and waited for Seiko to answer. When Seiko saw Naomi she smiled and invited her in. "Hey Naomi! Come in! Sorry for you having to wait, I'm not quite ready yet."

"It's no problem. I can wait." Naomi said back, a bit sleepily.

"Are you ok? You don't look like you've been getting enough sleep. Is something wrong?" Seiko said, concerned.

"I'm fine" *yawn* "I'm sleeping plenty." Naomi said, very unconvincingly.

"Just to make sure, how about I sleep over? I could watch you fall asleep" Seiko said in a very creepy voice and gave a sly grin.

Naomi tried to make herself look less tired and said, "No, no, no need, I'm ok. Really."

Seiko frowned and looked at Naomi, "Pleeeaaassseee? We've never slept over at each other's houses before. I really want to meet your mom, and see your room." Seiko begged with puppy eyes.

Naomi was going to tell her no again, but she thought of something. If Seiko slept over, she wouldn't need to worry about her getting hurt or worse. It was perfect! "Alright. You can sleep over. My mom would love to meet you."

Seiko jumped excitedly at hearing this. She buried her face in Naomi's chest and laughed happily at the thought of spending the night with her. After Naomi managed to pry her off, Seiko pulled on her shoes. Together, Naomi and Seiko were off to school.

After school Naomi reluctantly let Seiko walk home herself to get ready, while Naomi talked with Ayumi about the dreams.

Ayumi gasped at hearing what Naomi discovered in her dreams the previous night. "Are you sure?! There was a girl named Sachiko there?!" Ayumi asked nervously.

Naomi nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

Ayumi shifted uncomfortably, "Thats the name of a certain friendship charm. It's supposed to make a group of people friends for life. But I don't know what that has to do with the dreams-" Suddenly, the world around them went black. They woke up in question strange room. It was dark so they couldn't see a thing. But the pungent odor filling the room gave them a good guess at what was in there.

"Hey, I found a light switch." Ayumi said. When she flipped on the light, both girls gasped. The room had multiple mutilated corpses in there. Most of them were crawling with maggots. Some of the corpses had student ID name tags on them.

*scream* *gag* "Where are we?!" Naomi screamed. She didn't have to ask though, they both knew this room very well. It was a room in Heavenly Host Elementary School. All of this sudden, a young girl appeared before them. She was wearing a beige colored dress and had long black hair, and glassy eyes.

"The curse of this school brought you here." Said the young girl.


	5. Discovery

Naomi and Ayumi both let out a shriek. "Who are you?!" Asked Ayumi.

The young girl looked at her, "My name is Sachiko."

"Sachiko, like the charm?" Said Ayumi.

"Yes. That charm was designed to trick people into coming here, with little chance of escaping. In a certain time, you were once brought here. Your friends, and even a teacher, were brought here. Some of you were even killed. But a few of you escaped. You two were so desperate to bring back your friends, that you came back here and appeased every spirit ever to roam the school. You even appeased me. You united me with my mother, and brought down the wretched school. When you brought down the school, you reversed every thing that happened. It made it as if this had never happened. So your memories of this place no longer existed." Sachiko explained.

"If this place doesn't exist, then how are we here?" This time Naomi was the one who asked the question.

Sachiko sighed, "Your trapped in the last memory of this place. It still has its grip on you. If you want to be free of this place forever, you have to recognize all of the events which happened to you, and let them go. And you'd better hurry." Sachiko's dress turned red, "Because I found a pair of scissors!" Sachiko began laughing maniacally. Suddenly, she fixated on Ayumi, "I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Sachiko laughed uncontrollably as she charged towards Ayumi with the rusty scissors. Ayumi caught the end of them and tried to hold them back.

"Naomi, hurry!" She yelled.

Naomi closed her eyes and remembered, piece by piece, everything that happened. Seiko dying, Ms. Yui dying, everyone that suffered. Then the last memory hit here. She remembered staring at the T. . She sat watching herself bind Seiko, put a noose around her neck, and then she cried as she watched herself kick the bucket from under Seiko's feet. She sat there, writhing in pain and agony. Naomi watched as Seiko's eyes grew large and slowly she moved less and less, until...she stopped. Seiko sat there, hanging, still and quiet. Not smiling, not laughing. Dead. Then Naomi cried as she remembered the texts from Seiko. "No hard feelings, let's be friends again..." and so on. Seiko had wanted Naomi to live and be happy, even in death. Naomi couldn't give up. She stopped crying and whispered, "I love you", hoping Seiko could hear her somehow.

Naomi opened her eyes and saw Sachiko was about to pierce Ayumi's chest. She ran over and pushed away Sachiko. Naomi then shouted, "I accept what happened here. I know what I did and I know what happened to me. But I can let these memories go in peace now!"

Ayumi and Naomi looked at each other then shouted, "Let us go, and let the school be gone forever!" Sachiko's dress turned beige once again. She smiled at the two girls, a genuine smile, and disappeared. And as soon as they were in the school, they appeared back at their own school. They both laughed and hugged each other. Then Naomi looked at the clock.

"Oh no! I have to go home!" Naomi waved bye to Ayumi, and then bolted home. When Ayumi arrived home, Seiko was patiently waiting outside the door. She smiled and jumped up when she saw Naomi.


	6. Acceptance

Naomi smiled at Seiko and opened the door for them both. She ushered Seiko in first.

Dinner was great for them. Seiko seemed to get along well with Naomi's mother (a little too well for Naomi's comfort), and afterwards they got into the bath.

"Naomi, you're going to get cold if you don't get in soon!" Seiko said with a grin, since she was already in the tub.

"I wouldn't be so cold if you hadn't have stripped me completely." Naomi grumbled.

"Don't make me come over there and get you." Seiko said slyly.

Naomi blushed and sheepishly stepped into the tub. Letting the warm water ease her inhibitions, and remembering what happened at Heavenly Host, she decided to make a big move. "Would you like me to wash your back?" Naomi asked, grinning.

Seiko smiled and said, "Oh, yes please!"

As Naomi thoroughly washed her back, Seiko made strange noises. Naomi grinned a bit and said, "Oh ho ho, is someone ticklish, perhaps?"

Seiko smiled and said, "Alright, ya got me."

Naomi laughed maniacally and replied, "Well then it's a very thorough washing you shall get!"

Naomi attacked Seiko with the soapy cloth, tickling her most ticklish places. After a few minutes, the girls calmed down. Seiko began staring st Naomi. Seiko followed her line of sight then blushed, "Hey there, what are you staring at?"

Seiko continued staring and replied, "Just your collarbone..."

Naomi tried to cover her chest, but then Seiko decided to make a move. "I can't take this any longer! Come here!" Seiko lunged for Naomi's butt, and did not miss. Naomi blushed wildly, and smacked Seiko across the cheek.

Later as they were in bed, Seiko stared at Naomi. Naomi noticed and wondered, "What's up? Is something wrong? I didn't smack you too hard, did I?"

Seiko smiled and replied, "No I'm fine. Really. I'm just really happy to be here with you."

Naomi smiled and watched as Seiko went to sleep. When she heard the deep breathing, she closed her own eyes and said quietly, "Its so warm. It's kind of nice."

"It does feel nice, doesn't it?" Seiko said.

Naomi popped up, "you could hear me?"

"Yup!" Seiko replied, "I can hear you even in my deepest sleep."

"Huh. Interesting." Said Naomi. Naomi layed back down and faced Seiko. But Seiko looked down at her hands.

"Is there something wrong Seiko?" A concerned Naomi asked.

"Can I tell you something? Something very serious?" Seiko suddenly asked.

"What? Of course you can. What is it?" Naomi replied.

"Well, um...do you promise we'll still be friends afterwards?" Seiko asked.

"We'll be friends forever Seiko. I promise you that." Naomi said and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Seiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this _she thought to herself. "Ok. Here is goes. Naomi, I...am...I am in love with you."

Naomi sat up and looked at Seiko, shocked. "What? Are you sure?"

Seiko looked in Naomi's eyes and said, more confidently, "Yes. I am very sure. I am in love with you Naomi."

Naomi looked down, and began crying. She thought of Heavenly Host once again, and how lost she felt without Seiko. Then she remembered her own words of love towards Seiko. She looked back up at Seiko, who had a look of hopelessness across her face. Naomi then suddenly hugged Seiko. "Don't leave me Seiko! Please, don't ever leave me again!" And continued sobbing. Seiko grasped Naomi as tightly as she could and began rubbing her back gently. She comforted Naomi as best as she could.

"I won't leave you. I promise." For what seemed like an eternity, they sat there comforting each other. Then Naomi sat up, looked into Seiko's eyes, and kissed her right on the lips. Seiko was surprised at first, but she sank into the feeling of euphoria this long awaited kiss gave her.

Naomi pulled away and said to Seiko, "I love you, Seiko."

Seiko suddenly broke out in tears of happiness. For years, she had wanted this to happen. She had waited patiently. She had been there for Naomi. And now, she was finally getting what she so desperately wanted. This time, Naomi comforted Seiko. After they both were done crying, they realized how tired they were. They both layed down in the bed and face each other. As Seiko fell asleep, Naomi gently pulled her closer until Seiko was curled up against Naomi's body. Naomi slowly ran her fingers through Seiko's hair. She never noticed this before, but Seiko had really soft hair. Naomi enjoyed the feel of it. Naomi smiled as she caressed Seiko's head, and eventually she found herself sleeping. That night Naomi did not dream about Heavenly Host Elementary School. That night, she dreamed about possible futures with Seiko. At one point in her dream, Sachiko appeared. Instead of resenting her for the trouble she caused Naomi, Naomi smiled and thanked her for helping her realize her feelings towards Seiko. With that, Sachiko disappeared. Naomi was finally at peace with what happened, and she was happy. She knew Seiko was happy. And she hoped she and Seiko could stay like this, forever.

**AN: Let's get some things straight. First things first, yes they are both girls. But I totally ship them. They are so freaking adorable together. Secondly, Seiko is a bit of a pervert. So if it seems like it at times, that's exactly how it's meant. Third, Corpse Party (which I do not own, just to get that out there) is a very gory game/manga/anime. So if the whole death part seems disgusting, it was way more graphic and detailed (especially in the game and anime) so be happy I didn't go that far. Last, this is only what I wished would happen. Sadly, Seiko is dead (at the moment anyways, hopefully she'll get risen or something at some point cause that broke my heart). Some of the scenes in this fanfiction are based off of actual scenes or places in the game, For example the bathtub scene. But yeah. This is my Corpse Party fanfiction. I hope y'all like it. Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
